Huntingshadow
Huntingshadow was a tabby and white tom Description Appearance Huntingshadow has a medium-length, thick pelt. His pelt is a pale brown in color, with darker, almost black, mackerel tabby stripes. Huntingshadow's fur is soft to the tough, and quite feathery, flowing as he runs. His rather long tail has thick, feathery fur on it, practically water-proof. Huntingshadow's ears are slightly tufted, a bit of fur sticking up on them. His fur sheds piece by piece, not in clumps like some cats. His fur is often clean, but he doesn't clean it when he's very upset, or really angry/busy. Huntingshadow is a rather large cat, with a muscular build and handsome looks. His legs are long and well-muscled, ending in massive, blocky paws. He has a broad back with broad shoulders, and a long tail. His chest is broad and strong, and his neck is an average length. Huntingshadow's head is finely shaped, his warm, yellow eyes standing out on his face. His nose is a pale pink color, as well as his paw-pads and ear insides. Huntingshadow's muzzle is rather large and round, a strong jaw fitting underneath it. Huntingshadow is in between in slimness, meaning he isn't chunky, but not super skinny. Huntingshadow's lungs are rather large, showing from underneath his pelt as he runs or is running out of breath. Huntingshadow's voice is rather deep, ringing out strongly and clearly as he speaks, as if he is a leader himself (though he doesn't act like it). But, he reveals no emotion when he speaks. He walks with his head and tail held high, as if nothing is ever wrong, but not to the point where he looks stuck-up. He doesn't "walk", he "saunters", or walks in a slow, relaxed manner. His long, white whiskers are often held at a medium height, not too high (or alert) or too low. Huntingshadow keeps his ears pricked, so if something happens, he can be alert and ready. He often wears a slight smirk, but in a happy or humorous way. He often replies in grunts, but only to simple questions that aren't important. Huntingshadow's sharp, unusually long claws are often unsheathed, only unsheathing them when they're needed. His teeth are a yellow-white, more on the white side, and are rather healthy, their bases surrounded my healthy, pinkish gums. Character Huntingshadow is a wise, loyal tom. He cares for SpringClan with all his heart, and listens to his orderes. He makes good decisions, and uses his words, not his claws. He only attacks when needed, when words don't work. Though he can occasionally jump the gun, and irritate cats with his occasional sassyness. Huntingshadow is a great warrior, though he thinks a bit too slow. He is a very soothing tom, with a large heart. Huntingshadow is kind to others, and has no anxiety. He doesn't overreact like some other cats, and he makes good choices during arguments (like when he was a kit). Huntingshadow likes taking the peaceful side rather than the argumentive side. He likes to include others in activites, and hates it when others are left out. Though he is peaceful, Huntingshadow is'' ''fierce in battle, ecpecially when his friends/clanmates are in danger. Skills and Abilities Huntingshadow's large, muscular body makes him a talented fighter. His massive paws that have sharp claws helps him give powerful blows. Huntingshadow's largeness helps him pin down cats. His sharp teeth help him keep a grip on a cat's neck, paws, or tail when battling, and give great pain. Life Kithood He is born to Lunarflower. Later, he plays clans with Sapphokit, Tealkit, Dovekit, Covekit, and Asterkit. He gets into a "Deputy Fight" with Covekit. The two "leaders" say that's its wrong, and Covekit scoffs and says they're toms, its there job. Sapphokit quits and plays with a pinecone. Huntingkit joins in, and later, the two go for a walk. They race out of camp, eyes shining. He jumps in front of her, and says they should climb a pine tree. She's much faster, but he catches up. Sapphokit says she's cold, and he wraps his tail around her, and gets close to keep her warm. He says they should run away, and she agrees. The two find a nice pound with a pile of moss, a bush, and lots of flowers. They put their paw prints in mud together. Later, Huntingkit gets into a lot of trouble, and plays with Sapphokit. He asks if they can go play in the woods, wanting to get his mind off of the trouble. Adolscence When he's an apprentice, Huntingpaw shows tons of interest for Sapphopaw. They go often hunting, and climb trees. He is seen falling into a hole, with Sapphopaw following. He grabs her scruff, saving her. Huntingpaw is seen comferting Sapphopaw at a death of a fellow clanmate. He then nuzzles her. Adulthood He becomes a warrior. Huntinshadow notices Sapphopaw in the medicine cat den, and demands what happens. He is told her leg is broken, and he asks for things to do to help her. Huntingshadow is told to get moss, and gives her the moss and water. She then asks to be his mate, and he happily says yes. Patchpaw comes in, jealous of the two, and leaves. Huntingshadow says he's always there for Sapphopaw, and doesn't need to worry about Patchpaw. Cheetahpaw then tries to walk, and Sapphopaw says she has to too, to cheer on her brother. Huntingshadow helps her, telling her he doesn't care if she has a broken leg. Pedigree : Relationships : Quotes Images Life Trivia *He is a carrier of the dilute gene and pointed gene. Category:Toms